familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Richard O'Connor Thompson (1968)
Richard was born on May 31st, 1968 at Niagara General Hospital in Niagara Falls, Ontario, Canada. He was the first of three children of Michael and Theresa Thompson. Residences #Niagara Falls, Ontario, Canada from birth to early January, 1971, about a week after Kim was born #Burlington, Ontario, Canada for about a year #6262 Riall St., Niagara Falls, Ontario, Canada for about 4 years #46 Westleigh Crescent, Alderwood, Toronto, Ontario, Canada from April 30th, 1976 to July 23rd, 1977 #Ash Crescent, Long Branch, Toronto, Ontario, Canada from July 23rd, 1977 to May 1st, 1998, except during some peroids while attending UW #77 St. Clair East, Deer Park, Toronto, Ontario, Canada from May 1st, 1998 to April 2nd, 2001 #St. Lawrence, Toronto, Ontario, Canada April 2nd, 2001 to present Education Elementary School #Mary Ward Catholic School in Niagara Falls, Ontario, Canada for kindergarten, grade 1 and most of grade 2 #St. Ambrose Catholic School in Alderwood, Toronto, Ontario, Canada for the completion of grade 2 #St. Teresa Catholic School, New Toronto, Toronto, Ontario, Canada for grade 3 #St. Michael's Choir School (SMCS) in Toronto, Ontario, Canada for grades 4, 5, and 6 #St. Teresa Catholic School, New Toronto, Toronto, Ontario, Canada for grades 7 and 8 Richard's attendance at SMCS was highlighted by a 2 week singing tour in the spring of 1980 visiting Windsor, Milwaukee, Saskatoon, Humboldt, Regina, Winnipeg, and Thunder Bay. Richard also participated in the annual SMCS Christmas concerts at Massey Hall in Toronto, performing 3 concerts in each of the 3 years he attended the school. High School Richard attended Michael Power/St. Joseph's High School graduating in 1987. Here he learned the violin and participated in the school orchestra, chamber group, and the 1987 production of Damn Yankees. He also played banjo in the school's dixieland band. University In the fall of 1987, Richard attended the University of Waterloo in Waterloo, Ontario, Canada, where he earned a bachelors degree in Applied Mathematics with Physics Electives and graduated on May 30th, 1992. Employment RPM On December 9th, 1992, Richard commenced his career as a sofware developer in the RPM department at Footprint Software in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Footprint was bought by IBM on May 31, 1995, but on January 1st, 1997 the RPM department bought themselves away from IBM to form RPM Technologies Corp. where he continues to work to the present day as the Chief Software Modeler. Hobbies, Interests, and Activities Baseball #Alderwood, Kismit Fastball League, 1987 #A's, Toronto Financial Fastball League B Division, 1993-2002, Finalist 1997, 2000 #Alderwood Chiefs, Lakeshore Fastball League, 1994-2002, 2005, Finalist 1998 #McSorleys/Cardinals, Toronto Financial Fastball League A Division, 1998-2006, Champions 2002, 2006, Finalist 2003 #Bingos, Lakeshore Fastball League, 2003-2004; Mississauga Sportsmen Fastball League, 2005-, Finalist 2003 #Marlins, Scarborough Vintage Baseball League, 2004-, Champions 2004, 2005 #Gators, Mississauga Mens Baseball League B Division, 2006-, Champions 2007 Richard spent his summer evenings and weekends playing baseball, usually on multiple teams each summer. He started playing fastpitch softball at the age of 9 in the Alderwood Softball League until he was 17. His father's favorite story is one where Richard, at 12 years old, asked his parents if he could stay home instead of going on the family vacation so that he wouldn't miss any baseball games and they agreed. As an adult, he played one summer in the Kismit Mens League before going off to university. In 1993, Richard joined his family doctor with the A's for which he played for 10 seasons. Richard became McSorleys team captain prior to the 2004 season and renamed the team to the Longest Yard Cardinals and lead team to another championship in 2006 after which the team folded. References *http://www3.sympatico.ca/richardthompson Category:Born in Niagara Falls, Ontario Category:Living people Category:Non-SMW people articles